Shoe removers and bootjacks have taken many forms. Typically, a user places the heel of their shoe or boot in a recess or other holding mechanism of the jack, and then pulls their foot out of the shoe. Bootjacks may have one recess for removing a boot, in which the user stands on the ground to remove a first shoe and then switches feet to remove the remaining shoe. Other shoe or bootjack designs provide an area on which both feet may stand. In these designs, typically the user engages one foot in a first recess to remove a first piece of footwear and then switches feet to remove the other item of footwear with a second recess. In all these cases, it can be difficult for a user to remain steady while removing footwear. Moreover, once a boot is removed, the user must place their foot in the area where the dirty boot was, or on the ground. This can cause the user's foot or stocking foot to become soiled, wet or muddy. Furthermore, additional equipment may be required for drying and storage of soiled footwear. Improper drying of footwear, particularly in uses such as hunting or fishing, may lead to deterioration of the footwear due to mold or mildew. Improper drying can also have detrimental environmental effects, such as contributing to Aquatic Nuisance Species (ANS) contamination.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a footwear remover that enables a user's feet to remain clean after removing their shoes or boots. It is also desirable to facilitate more thorough drying of footwear.